


Punishment

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Seth and Finn haven't been getting along well and you try to fix it.





	Punishment

When Finn, Seth, and I all got drafted to Raw, I was ecstatic. We could continue to travel and room together and our relationship wouldn’t have to suffer through us being on different schedules. I loved everything about the idea of us being on the same roster, until it stopped being quite as amazing.

Seth and Finn had a feud going in preparation for Summerslam, and it was starting to affect our relationship’s dynamic. The two of them were vying for my attention, trying to edge the other out from time to time. It was getting harder and harder to deal with the both of them as they squared off to see who would be the alpha male.

The Saturday night before Summerslam is when it all went to shit.

========================

I walked into the hotel room the boys and I were sharing to the two of them arguing. Apparently, Seth had unplugged Finn’s phone charger to plug his own in and they ended up yelling about literally everything.

“Boys!” I yelled, slamming the door behind me. I stood there with my arms crossed before they were silent and turned to me. “You two have been insufferable these past few weeks and I’m so tired of it. Either find a healthy way to deal with your frustration or I can get my own room.”

The two of them stared at me for a moment before smirking to each other, each of them taking a couple of steps closer to me.

“I think Kitten got a little sassy with us there, Seth,” Finn stated, walking up behind me, pressing his chest to my back.

“I think she was, too. Maybe we should give her a refresher course in what her role is here,” Seth replied, towering over me in front.

I took a deep breath, waiting for the two of them to decide what would happen next.

“What do you think, Kitten? What should we do?” Finn breathed into my ear, nipping at one side of my neck as Seth attacked the other side.

“Wh-whatever you think is appropriate, Sir,” I replied, not moving an inch until I was told to.

“Clothes off and face down on the bed,” Seth ordered, stepping away from me.

I didn’t move right away, so Finn swatted at my ass. “Come on, Kitten. You don’t want to disobey us. Not when you’ve already raised your voice at us once today.”

I swiftly started taking off my clothes but Seth stopped me. “Uh-uh, slow.”

I nodded, taking a deep breath before slowly removing my clothes. When I got down to just being in my underwear, Finn pushed me toward the bed. “The underwear stay on. For now.” With one extra push, I was face down on the bed.

Seth reached forward, grabbing for my wrists and bringing them behind my back. I felt silk wrap around them, and knew that he was binding them with one of his ties. He tied them together tightly, tugging on the little bit that wasn’t in a knot to jerk my torso off the bed. “Comfy?” he asked, and I could hear the cocky smirk in his voice.

“Yes, sir,” I replied, breathless. They hadn’t even touched me and I was already wet and aching for them.

“Now, as you know, Kitten, good girls don’t raise their voices. Not at their doms,” Finn stated as Seth dropped my arms, my torso landing back on the bed. “And I’m afraid you were a bad girl before.”

I whimpered and nodded against the bed, muttering an, “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Too late to be sorry,” Seth said as Finn situated me over his lap. He sat at the edge of the bed, leaving my torso flat on the mattress with my ass and thighs draped over his legs. My hands were useless behind my back, arms not long enough to even attempt to cover my ass.

“You’re going to get fifteen spankings,” Finn told me, rubbing his hand over my lace covered ass. “Count them out. You miss one, I’ll start over.”

As soon as he finished his statement, his palm connected with my ass. I yelped out a “One!” Finn continued on, alternating between hard and soft smacks to my ass. Each time his palm connected with my reddened skin, I felt it right down to my core. When he reached fifteen, I was soaking wet and writhing on his lap.

“Oooh, Seth, you should come feel this,” Finn called, his hand snaking down to my pussy. I was sure he could feel how wet I was through the thin lace of my underwear.

“Did our little slut like being spanked?” Seth asked, his fingers taking over, leaving Finn to rub soothing circles onto my ass.

“Y-yes sir,” I gasped out as one of his fingers entered me quickly, curling forward. He groaned, feeling me clench around his finger before he pulled it out of me, ignoring my whine of protest.

Finn slid out from under me after untying my arms, still leaving me flat on the bed. He pulled at my hips until I was on my knees and motioned for me to lift myself up on my arms, as well. I situated myself until I was on my hands and knees, back arched, waiting for more directions. I heard the rustling of clothes behind me before two hands touched the still-sensitive skin of my ass.

“These have got to go,” Seth muttered, fingers in the waistband of my panties. In the next second he had ripped them to pieces, tearing them off my body. One of his hands went to my clit, pinching it between his fingers as he licked all along my slit. I bucked my hips back towards his mouth, unable to stop myself. He held my hips still with his free hand, removing his fingers from my clit as he did so. “Stay still,” he ordered, pushing two fingers into my entrance. I moaned loudly when his fingers curled just right inside of me.

“You enjoying that, Kitten?” Finn asked, settling in front of my face on his knees. His cock stuck straight out toward me, a smirk on his face.

“Yes, Sir,” I whispered, whining when Seth removed his fingers from my pussy. Seconds later, however, his dick had replaced his fingers and I cried out as he thrust hard into me.

“Suck, Kitten,” Finn ordered, brushing his dick over my lips. I opened them slightly, allowing my tongue out to twirl around the head of his cock, collecting the precum there. He bucked his hips against me and I took the hint, opening my mouth and taking him in as deep as I could.

With one particularly hard thrust from Seth, I ended up with the tip of Finn’s dick lodged in the back of my throat. I started to pull back, gagging, before Finn held onto the back of my head, holding me in that position. Tears started to stream from my eyes as Seth continued roughly pumping into me, causing me to repeatedly choke on Finn’s dick. He finally let go of the back of my head and I pulled off his dick with a gasp, a string of saliva connecting his dick to my lips.

“Hold your mouth open. Breathe through your nose,” Finn told me, barely giving me a second to do so before he was pumping his hips into my mouth, his cock hitting the back of my throat every time. On every thrust into my mouth, Seth thrusted into my pussy, forcing me even further forward. 

Soon, I could feel my orgasm building in my core. I whined pitifully around Finn’s cock and pushed back against Seth’s hips.

“Does our little slut want to come?” Seth asked, the question punctuated by a hard, fast thrust into me.

“Please, sir,” I begged, finally removing Finn’s dick from my mouth.

“You better do it quickly then,” Seth said, slapping at my tender ass as I yelped. “Because the second we come, this is over and you’re left to your own devices.”

I moaned, taking Finn’s dick into my mouth once more, sucking hard as one of my hands went down to my clit, rubbing furiously at it. I let out a high pitched whine around Finn’s cock as I came, my arms and legs shaking. Finn was next to come, shooting his load down my throat. I swallowed before licking him clean as Seth finally came deep into my pussy. He pumped his hips through his orgasm before pulling out and stretching out next to me. Finn helped me down to lie in between him and Seth. We all three stared at the ceiling, our chests heaving with breath.

“You did good, Kitten,” Finn told me, placing a quick kiss to my head.

Seth rolled over, sliding one of his legs in between mine and kissing the tip of my nose. “You always do so well.” It was silent for a moment, me beaming at the compliments the two men had given me. Then Seth spoke up again. “Hey, Finn?”

“Yeah?” Finn asked, wrapping an arm around my waist as Seth settled his head on my chest.

“I’m still gonna win that title tomorrow,” Seth finished.

“Like hell you are,” Finn growled.

I sighed, exasperated before letting my eyes drift closed. I fell asleep to the sound of the two of them arguing. No matter how much it annoyed me, I really do think I’ll miss it when this feud is over.


End file.
